


Gods-Forsaken Dough

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Blind Ignis Scientia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Gladiolus Amicitia, Older Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Older Ignis Scientia, Post-Game(s), Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio and Ignis are enjoying an afternoon of baking together. Until Ignis realizes there's something wrong with the bread dough...Written for Gladnis Weekend Day 3Prompts used: After the Dawn era | Sing | A sticky situation | "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard." | "You promised we'd always be together."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	Gods-Forsaken Dough

**Author's Note:**

> After two fics in Angst Central™, I'm ending this weekend with my usual fluffy humor! Hope you enjoy this domestic silliness!

The Amicitia-Scientia residence was full of sweet smells and songs on that sunny Saturday. Ignis hummed as he poured milk into the bowl. Behind him, Gladio sang by the oven. 

“ _And stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me, Did you-_ huh?” 

A ping halted Gladio’s singing, and Ignis listened as his husband opened the oven door. The scent of freshly-baked cookies overwhelmed the air. 

“How do they look, love?” Ignis asked, starting to knead the dough in the bowl. 

“Oh, they look delicious, Iggy! I can’t _wait_ to chow down…” 

“Gladiolus! Don’t you dare take one now!” Ignis scolded, though there was no bite in his voice. “Those are for _after_ dinner.” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

Ignis chuckled, returning to his humming and kneading. However, something was odd about the dough. It felt… stickier than usual. He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt more and more batter stick to his hands. Even as he tried to remove it, the batter would pile on. It didn’t make sense; he had tried this bread recipe before, and this much adhesiveness was never the case. 

“You all right, babe?” Gladio asked, now next to Ignis. 

“This dough is a struggle,” Ignis explained, trying to shake it off his hands. “I don’t understand why it’s sticking so much. You did put the flour in, correct?” 

“Yup! Two cups, just like you said.” 

Ignis paused. “Two cups?” 

“Yeah, two cups!” 

Sweet Shiva. Ignis took a deep breath. “Gladio. I told you four cups.” 

Gladio clicked his tongue. “I’m pretty sure you said two cups.” 

“Gladio!” Ignis snapped. “Who is the one with sticky dough hands here!?” 

“Okay, okay.” A broad hand squeezed Ignis’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I made a mistake.” 

Ignis sighed, moving his head to kiss the hand twice. “No matter now. Let’s correct the error and move on. Fetch me more flour?” 

Gladio kissed Ignis’s temple. “Sure thing, babe.” 

Ignis returned to the troublesome dough, a frown returning on his lips. It seemed utterly ridiculous that the dough would be this temperamental. But no more, Gladio would return with the flour and all would be well… Until Ignis heard his husband shuffling in the cupboard to his left. 

“No, Gladio! We don’t keep the flour there!” 

“Really? Could have sworn I put it here after you used it.” 

Ignis paused again. “Gladiolus.” 

“...What?” 

He took another deep breath. “Since we moved in together, there has been one place for the flour and one place only: the top cupboard above the utensils.” 

“...Really? Are you sure? I could have sworn I’ve seen them behind the cookies before...” 

Ignis clenched the dough. “Who would ever place flour on the same shelf as store-bought cookies!?” 

“I mean, don’t we also use flour for cookies?” 

“ _Gladiolus!_ ” 

“Okay, okay.” Footsteps scurried behind Ignis. “I’ll check the top cupboard. But I don’t think I put it back there… Nope, flour’s not there.” 

“Figures,” Ignis grumbled, gritting his teeth. “Would it hurt you to pay closer attention to these things?” 

“Hey!” Footsteps stomped to Ignis. “I do pay attention! To the things that are actually important.” Strong hands grasped Ignis’s shoulders, and lips kissed the top of his head. “Like long it takes for you to fall asleep in my arms when I sing to you at night.” 

“Gladiolus!” Face heating up, Ignis flung his hand towards Gladio, feeling some of the dough come off. “This isn’t the time for romantics! Find that flour!” 

Gladio sighed. “All right, Captain…” 

Ignis bit his lip, picking up on the bit of sorrow in Gladio’s voice. Perhaps he was a little harsh. Maybe he should- 

“Aha! Found it!” 

“Ah! Excellent, love!” Ignis said, a smile returning. “Where was it?” 

“On the shelf with the plates!” 

Ignis paused a third time. “Should I even ask?” 

“I think I moved it there when I was setting back the plates after drying them,” Gladio explained. “Anyway, have it now, so two more cups of flour, coming-AH!” 

A squeak on the floor and then a heavy thud, shaking the ground. 

Ignis whipped around. “Gladio?” he called, alarmed. 

“Ugh… Iggy…” Gladio answered from the floor. 

“Gladio!” Ignis dropped to the floor, crawling to where he heard his husband. “Speak to me, love! Are you okay?” 

“No… I think I slipped on some of that Gods-forsaken dough… and the flour package spilled and now I’m covered in it…” Gladio moaned. 

Ignis finally reached his husband, feeling the remains of the flour spread across his body. “It’s… it’s fine, love. I’ll take care of your injuries and prepare a nice bath for you.” 

“No, I’m not going to make it…” 

“No, Gladio, don’t you dare!” Ignis cupped Gladio’s face, nevermind the dough still stuck on his fingers. “You promised we’d always be together! Don’t leave me!” 

Ignis felt Gladio’s broad hand on his cheek. “Sorry, babe… For putting the flour in the wrong place… And spilling it… I’m a failure as a husband.” 

Ignis gasped and cried out, “No! Don’t you even think that for a second! There is no husband more superior than you! Hang on, Gladio!” Ignis maneurved one of Gladio’s arms around his shoulders, and then he moved his own arms underneath Gladio’s back and legs. “Your knight-in-shining-armor is here to rescue you!” 

Ignis stood up with a grunt, holding Gladio in his arms. Gladio sighed. “My hero…” 

Ignis went to walk out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, after a couple paces, he stepped right on a previously-thrown piece of dough and slipped, dropping Gladio and then falling on top of him. 

“Ah!” Gladio groaned. “You’re the worst knight-in-shining-armor ever!” 

Ignis huffed. “At least I made an attempt! Which is more that can be said of you and your observations skills!” 

“You’re still gonna berate me about the flour? Even when I’m lying here, injured?” 

Ignis smirked. “Are you going to do something about it?” 

“Come here!” 

Gladio grabbed Ignis, tickling about his sides. Ignis squirmed but tickled right back. And so the fight continued, the two tickling each other and rolling together on the ground, until they were left hysterically laughing and covered in flour. After some time, they quieted down and settled for lying together in each other’s embrace. 

“Love.” Ignis reached to stroke Gladio’s cheek. “Seriously, are you feeling alright? That slip sounded harmful.” 

“Eh, I’m sore, but I’ll live,” Gladio said, leaning into Ignis’s hand. “But I am sorry about the flour.” 

“Oh, don’t even worry about that! Perhaps I was being a bit severe.” 

“Maybe you were, but I know how passionate you can get about things” Gladio pressed his forehead against Ignis’s. “One of the thousands of reasons why I love you.” 

Ignis huffed but pressed closer into Gladio. “Always the romantic sap.” 

“Hey! What about that stuff you said about you being my knight-in-shining-armor? That was the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“Well… I’ve learned from the best.” 

Ignis felt Gladio’s lips press against his own, a kiss which he happily returned. 

“So, clean-up?” 

Ignis hummed. There must have been quite a mess on the floor, and he could feel bits of that cursed dough on his hand and face, but… 

Ignis snuggled against Gladio. “Let’s wait a few moments.” 

“Of course, Captain.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir) for organizing Gladnis Weekend 2020! I had so much fun coming up with fics for these prompts, as well as seeing everyone's work!


End file.
